A Special Child
by lizcat141
Summary: What happens when a certain loyal Decepticon tank finds a child linked to the Allspark? A change that will change the lives of all the Cons forever and maybe just change a few sparks.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Cyclonus whined. "We'll get there when we get there!"Starscream yelled at him. "If you would hurry up we would have found that Mini-con by now." Demolisher told him. "Well excuse me." Cyclonus retorted. They had been wondering in the woods for hours now. "Hey, how about we split up." Starscream suggested. "We'll be able to find it faster." "That sounds like a good plan." Cyclonus said. So they all went seprate directions.

It had been a few more hours before Demolisher actually found a trace of the Mini-con and..."A human?" What was a human dong out in the middle of the forest. He didnt think about it any more as he came to a clearing. There sitting in the middle of the clearing was a human. Her right arm was bandaged up and looked like it may have been broken. There was blood on the bandage to. Her shirt was cut in several places and there were cuts and bruises on her back. She was covered in dirt all over her body. Her arm looked like it had a shot wound on it to. Her knees were cut and scraped up to. And under her right hand was the mini-con. What startled him the most was the fact that she had an energy signature.

He carefully started walking towards her hoping to just be able to grab her. Then he stepped on a branch and it cracked. The child quickly whipped around, grabbing the mini-con in her hands and looked at him. "All right look kid." he said. "Just give me that mini-con and I won't have to hurt you." The child held onto the mini-con tighter and ran. _Stupid child_ Demolisher thought as he walked after her.

The girl ran fast hearing the loud foot falls behind her. She knew she couldnt out run him, but she had to try. Just then she tripped. She looked back and saw her leg stuck in a hole. She grabbed her leg and tried to yank it out but couldn't.

Demolisher finally caught up with the child and saw the predicament she was in. She looked up at him as he started to walk towards her. The child looked up at him and instead of trying to pull her leg out she grabbed the mini-con and held onto it. _She'd rather protect the mini-con rather than her own life?_ he thought aproaching her. Then the child transformed into a seeker looking much like Starscream. His optics widened as she transformed. The little seeker just looked at him. He walked over and kneeled next to her. The seeker let out a little shreak and tried to back up but was still stuck. He carefully grabbed her leg as she started to thrash. "Don't move!" he ordered her. "You'll hurt yourself." The child stopped moving as he pulled on her leg and got her out. The child transformed back into a human and shook more. "What's your name?" he asked her. The child smiled. "I'm Juliet." she said. " I-I guess your looking for this." she said passing the mini-con over to him.

Just then a shot fired directly at them. Juliet shreiked and Demolisher instinctivly grabbed her. "Hand over the mini-con and the child." Optimus yelled at him. "Not a chance Prime." Starscream said as he and Cyclonus landed out of the sky. "The mini-con is ours." Demolisher put Juliet down and fired at the Autobots.

Both sides started to fire at each other in a small battle. Juliet watched eager to join in. She transformed and started firing. "Huh? Where'd she come from?" Cyclonus asked. "I found her now keep firing." Demolisher told him. Just then Juliet became very weak and passed out. Hot Shot shot at a tree and it started to crash down on Juliet. Demolisher grabbed her just as the tree came toppling to the ground. "Come on!" Starscream yelled. "Let's get out of here." With that said all four of them warped back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet slowly awoke with a bright light shining down on her. She covered her eyes and groaned from them pain in her head. "Sir, the child is waking up." someone next to the table she was lying on said. She recognized that voice. Juliet sat up rapidly causing her to flinch as she hurt her broken arm. "Take it easy." someone said again. Juliet looked to her right and saw Demolisher and the others. She just sat there staring at them. "Whats wrong with her?" Cyclonus asked. "Is she broken or something?" "Well then shes better off destroyed." a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Megatron behind her with the requiem blaster pointed at her. Juliets eyes widened before she screamed at the top of her of the Decepticons covered there audio scencors. Demolisher!" Megatron yelled. "Get the youngling to SHUT UP!" He ordered. Demolisher picked Juliet up off the table. "I'm sure she'll get used to us sir if we dont try to vaporize her." he said as he walked toward his room.

Once he reached his room Demolisher placed juliet down on the floor. Juliet transformed to a human and ran. "Hey now wait!" Demolisher yelled after her. Juliet slipped into a crack in the wall just as he went to grab her. "oh come on out I wont hurt you." he said looking in the crack at her. Juliet just sat there staring at him. He then got and idea. He went to the corner of his room and took a tarp out and placed it infront of where Juliet dissapeared into. "Guess she'll never come out." he said locking the door to his room. "Only way to unlock that would be for her would be to transform into a sparkling." he said loudly enough for her to hear. He then walked back to where she dissapeared and sat on a bench that was above it. Juliet slowly crept out and onto the tarp. Demolisher stepped down behind her just as she transformed to the size of a sparkling. He then quickly grabbed the corners of the tarp and brought them together in a bundle so that Juliet couldnt run away. He walked over to his bed as Juliet kicked and struggled inside the tarp.

"Oh stop struggling." he told her. "Your making this very difficult." he then layed the tarp out on his bed and let her come out. She tried to run but he simply grabed her broken arm. Juliet screamed and started to kick at him. He realeased her the split second her realized what had happened. Juliet backed up clutching her arm."I'm sorry." he told her. "I forgot about that." Juliet just sat there as tears came out of her optics. "I can fix that for you." he told her. Juliet was skeptical but held her arm out to him. Demolisher moved some of her plating away and started to fix the wires in her arm.

They talked for a few hours while he fixed her arm. They mainly talked about the life and why she was in the forest in the first place. "so thats why I was out there by myself." she said as he closed the last of the pannels. "How'd you dad miss you when you were three feet infront of him?" Demolisher asked. Juliet shruged. "All I know is he was drunk along with my mom. Honestly I dont care." She took her arm back and held it. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked him. "Because on our terms your a sparkling. And no matter if your and Autobot or a Decepticon we all know better than to hurt sparklings or younglings."Juliet looked dissapointed. "What?" Demolisher asked her. "You mean to tell me I am almost a human adult and I'm only a baby on Cybertron?" He nodded. "Damn that suck." she said and he laughed. He then got off his bed and turned the light off. WHen he turned around Juliet was gone.

The door was still locked so she didnt leave from there. He then walked around to the other side and saw Juliet proped up in the corner with the tarp over her. "What are you doing down there?" he asked her. Juliet poked her head out from under the tarp. "I'm going to sleep." He smirked and picked her up off the floor. "Just because you used to sleep in an alley doesnt mean you have to sleep on the floor now." He then placed her in his bed and lay down next to her as he fell asleep.

Juliet stared at him for a few moments before snuggling mext to him and sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Demolisher was the first one to wake up. When he looked to his right Juliet was still asleep. He picked the tarp up and lay it over her. She looked very tired and figured she should sleep.

About and hour later he came back and tried shaking her awake. "Come one Juliet." he said to her. Juliet just lay still. Demolisher started getting worried. "All right Juliet. This isnt funny anymore!" She only moved by him shaking her but noting else. He scanned her and all her vitals seemed to be functional. He knew something was terribly wrong though and ran to get Starscream.

A few weeks later Juliet woke up and was lying on an exam table. "Well atleast your up." someone said to her. Juliet looked to her right and saw Starscream. "You've been in stasis for three weeks now." he explained. Juliet's optics widened. "I was what?" "In stasis. Its the equivilent of a human being unconscience." Juliet nodded. "You were in stasis because you had no energy or food in you. While the others are out getting a mini-con I'm going to take you out and get you supplies so that won't happen again." Juliet just stared at him. "What's your name." "Huh?" "I said whats your name?" He smiled at her. "Starscream."

A little while later a tall man maybe 7 feet tall was walking in Wal-Mart through the food section. He wore a red white and black jacket. He had red pants and a sword hidden under his coat. He had short black hair that was cut so it sweeped over his eyes. He seemed to be in his early 20s and looked very strong "Can we please hurry up Juliet." Starscream said to her. "I dont like being in this form for to long." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Okay just stay here I need to get some... personal products." she said and the ran off.

Starscream waited by the exit with the carrage after he finished paying and waited for Juliet. "Where the frag'd that kid get off to?" he asked out loud. Just then Juliet ran out of the store with two bags on of which had a box poking through it. "What's that?" he asked her. Juliet took the boxes out. One was a toy of him and the other was of Demolisher. "I found these and bought them." Starscream took his toy and looked at it. It resembled him exactly. "Thats a little creepy." he told her. Juliet frowned. "Well I like them, oh I bought myslef a back pack to." Starscream just rolled his eyes and headed back to the forest with Juliet trailing behind them.

When they got back Juliet ran down to Demolisher's room and he was sitting on his bed. "Well glad to see your finally up." he told her. Juliet nodded and showed him the toys. He thought that they were kinda creepy to but she really didnt care. She went back to the crack in the wal and crawled inside and changed out of her old clothes and into the new ones she had bought. SHe came back out dressed in camo pants with a spiked belt and a black t-shirt with black leather gloves. "Well that looks much better." Demolisher told her. JUliet smiled before taking out a few cans of Silly String and Paintball gun. "What are you doing with those?" he asked her. Juliet just smirked. "OH just paying a friendly visit to Megatron." she said and ran down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends for life or end of a life?

"A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself."

- By Lysha

Juliet ran screaming down the hall of the Decepticon base as fast as she could with Megatron behind her covered in pink paint and pink Silly String. "You little brat get back here!" Juliet ran towards a door, transformed to a human and crawled under it.

The room she had crawled into was Starscream's.

Starscream looked up from where he was sitting at a monitor when he saw her crawl under. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to her lips motioning for him to be quiet and hid under his bed. He just smirked and when Megatron came in he tried very hard not to laugh. "Where is she?" Megatron asked with anger in his voice. "Where is who sir?" Megatron's optics turned to slits. He walked over to Starscream and grabbed him by the throat. "You know what I mean. Where is that child?" Starscream struggled trying to get Megatron to let go. "I don't know sir." Megatron tightened his grip before dropping Starscream to the ground and leaving.

Juliet crawled out from under his bed and ran next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He just looked at her. "Why do you care?" he asked. Juliet just stood there. "Because I consider you my friend." Starscream looked down at her. "A what?" "A friend." "What's that?" Juliet just stood there thinking for a moment. OH boy how do explain that she thought. "Well a friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are. And they help each other out." Starscream took all that in and smiled at her before placing his hand on the ground for her to climb on.

A little while later an alarm went off signaling a mini-con had been found. "Well I better go." Starscream said placing Juliet on the ground. "Aw can't I come with you?" she begged clinging to his leg. "Well... I don't see a problem with it." Juliet smiled a quickly transformed into her little seeker mode.

The mini-con turned up right in the middle of Los Angeles California and the minute the Decepticons showed up a battle broke out. Starscream took Juliet and hid her in an alley and told her to stay hidden. Juliet was starting to get really bored just pacing back and worth. She looked around at the buildings and saw the mini con on one of them. She was about to comm the others when she realized she was in her own environment. Sure it wasn't the city she grew up in but she was from the cities. She lived on the streets. She could just go get it herself. She got up and climbed on top of a dumpster and grabbed onto a drain pipe and climbed up it. She pulled herself up onto the roof top. She ran and jumped from building to building tilt she reached the building where the mini-con was. She grabbed onto the side of the brick wall and started climbing. When she reached the top the mini-con was right in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it. Then a pair of yellow legs stood in front of her. She looked all the way up and saw the Autobot Hotshot standing in front of her. "Okay kid. I need that panel that you have. Now I would greatly appreciate it if you would give it to me so I can make sure the Decepticons don't destroy your planet."

Juliet just stared at him before letting go and landing on the roof of the building below her. She looked up and saw Hotshot standing on top of the building. She looked down below her and saw Starscream and Demolisher fighting Hoist and Red Alert. She didn't want to bother them so she started running and jumping from building to building. Finally she reached a dead end. The building she needed to jump to was very far and it would be a big risk to jump to it. She looked behind her and saw Hotshot was a ways back. She knew if she didn't make a decision soon that he would get the mini-con and probably take her away from the Cons. She took a deep breath and backed up. She then ran to the ledge and jumped. She grabbed onto the drain pipe and held on with one hand. Juliet was unable to grab the drain pipe with her other hand cause she could drop the mini-con. She wouldn't have to worry about this much longer because the nails holding the drain pipe were coming out. Juliet's eyes widened as she desperately tried to pull herself up. Finally the drain pipe broke and she fell off the 40 story tall building. She screamed as she fell but her scream was cut short when she hit the ground and heard something crack. Her grip slackened on the mini-con as her vision began to blur and darken. She could hear someone calling for her and the ground shake as they ran towards her but she couldn't reply. Her entire body felt cold and numb. She could feel a shiver down her spine as deaths cold hands wrapped around her body. Just as her eyes closed a jet was hovering above her before her vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Systems rebooting

Juliet groaned opening her optics. Her entire body felt broken. She tried speaking but all that came out were a few grinding gears and some squeaks. She sat up and felt something tighten around her.

Demolisher smiled down at her as she looked up at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living kid." Juliet went to speak but all that happened were the same grinding sounds. "Yea you cracked your neck and broke your voice box. We fixed your neck but can't fix your voice box for a while." Juliet frowned as he handed her a data pad. "Write what you want to say on here and we can tell then." Juliet smiled and nodded and wrote, 'Can I go walk for a bit?' He let her go. "Go ahead."

Juliet smiled and climbed out of his arms before leaving.

Juliet ran down the hall to go talk to Starscream when she ran into someone. Juliet shook her head and looked up to see Cyclonus staring at her. "Watch where you're going you little brat!" he yelled at her. Juliet went to say sorry but forgot about her speech issue. "Hey, when you run into someone you're supposed to say sorry!" He bent down and grabbed her shirt

Juliet let out a little squeak as she was tossed into the air. "This'll teach you." He purposely let her fall and hit the ground. She stood up and ran only for him to grab her and throw her again. She expected to hit the ground but she didn't. Someone caught her and belted Cyclonus in the mouth.

Juliet looked up nervously to see Starscream looking down at her. "You okay?" he asked her. She nodded and looked at Cyclonus who was standing up after being knocked over. "What is the matter with you?" he yelled at Starscream. "Me? You're the one harming her after she nearly died!" She looked back and forth between the two. Starscream glared at Cyclonus one last time before turning with Juliet and walking off to his room.

Starscream carefully set Juliet down on his berth and sat next to her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her again. She sighed and nodded. He smiled at her. "Voice still broken I take it." She took out her data pad and wrote. 'Yea still having issues.' He looked her over to make sure she was okay then told her to transform.

She did and he sat her on the berth and kneeled in front of her. He took out a tool and opened her throat plates. "Whatever you do don't move." he told her. She obliged and remained still as he started tampering with her voice box.

After about an hour he finished and put the plates back. "There. I suggest not talking though." he told her. She nodded. She just sat there "talking" to him for a few hours before she decided to head back to "her room" and lay down. She sighed laying there bored. She really wished she could talk. She got up again and walked down the hall.

Juliet walked till she found a window. She climbed up onto the window sill and just looked outside. She looked out into space and relaxed. She looked at Earth and frowned. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed . She didn't belong here she didn't belong on Earth. She tried to remember back to when she was a lil girl. That's what she could remember. When she was a kid she found out about her transforming ability. All she needed to do now was find out why. She shook her head and went back to her room and lay down falling asleep. She'd ask some other time but for now all she wanted to do was sleep. She yawned closing her eyes and went to sleep


End file.
